


残夏丨Remnants of Summer

by iriskung, Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Tragedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Remnants of Summer" by Lemon.<br/>提示：含大量《列王的纷争》剧透。夏天的骑士体会到了战火与凛冬的残酷。蓝礼/洛拉斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	残夏丨Remnants of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remnants of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237404) by [Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon). 



> 作者的话：我在有天晚上准备睡觉的时候突然就想到了这个故事的情节。我知道我必须要把它写出来，否则这个想法在接下来的几周都会缠着我不放。在此我想感谢Tumblr上的knightofflowers帮我检查并修正文章。真的很感谢！请欣赏这个故事吧！

       他看见那具尸体的时候并没有流泪。

       到处都陷入了恐慌之中——恐惧和不安、警戒和愤怒的感觉直面而来，其中还混合着血液、烈火和死亡带来的强烈的腐臭。滞留着的还有某种像焦油一样沉重的东西，它堵塞着喉咙并在空气中爆裂，但没人留意，因为他们都迷失在了在眼前恐慌而混乱的景象里。

       女人的尖叫声和随之而来的钢铁疯狂的碰撞声令骑士回过神来，对即将到来的战斗的兴奋感快速地掠过营地却转瞬消失了。他在彩色帐篷间被照亮的宽敞道路上奔跑着，恐惧随着与中间最大的帐篷间距离的缩短而递增。浓密的烟灰弥漫在空气中，黄色旗帜上腾跃的雄鹿标志几乎完全被火花吞噬。

       这时男人们大喊大叫着跑来，想向他解释刚才发生的事，但他无视了他们。骑士仿佛无法控制自己的身体，由着双腿向前挪动，向前展开的双臂无意识地推开一个个不认识的人和披着战衣的急乱的兄弟们。最后，他终于来到了燃烧的帐篷外，一些男人在来回跑动着尝试在火势蔓延开前熄灭它，其他人则站在一小块被清理过的土地上，在趁着帐篷还没倒时拖出来的遗体四周围了一个圆。没人知道接下来该怎么做，只能无助地站在他们逝去的国王身旁。

       骑士一瞬间呼吸不能，心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔——每一次的搏动都更激烈，更快，更大声——直到接近崩溃。在内心深处，他知道自己将会见到怎样的场面，而身心已经本能地做出了反应。

        _拜托，请不要……_

       骑士用肩膀挤开身前的最后一个人，看着地面，僵在了原地。一切都停止了。听不见心跳声和急促的呼吸声，也感觉不到温暖光明或悲伤痛楚或幸福快乐。什么也没有。

       下一个瞬间，宛如被全速疾驰的战马碾过，他的世界轰然坍塌。一度在他耳里消失的声音回来了，变得愈加震耳欲聋。空气里充斥着各种各样的声音：吼叫和呼喊，恐慌和混乱，甲胄的碰撞，剑的出鞘，战马的嘶鸣，以及将士们的疑问。自始至终，他们在窃窃私语都是 _他的_ 名字。空气中飘散着令人窒息的死亡的气息，恐惧和不安紧揪着骑士不放，试图将他拉进黑暗的深渊里。

       他向前跪倒在草地上，衣服沾上了泥土和碎刃。他不顾火焰的灼热，不假思索地伸手拉过尸体，使甲胄发出当啷的声响，从头盔里又涌出了一股血。当骑士发现血液正从伤口汨汨地流出时，他觉得内脏被狠狠地踹了一脚。他抱着那个人的上半身，像母亲哄婴儿一样轻轻地将他搂进怀里不愿放手，希望某一刻能从这个噩梦中醒来。疑问的声音越来越多，但他没有理会，只是承受着死者的重量。

       骑士的身体再次不受控制地动了起来，他伸手把头盔取下，但这过程似乎永远也没有尽头。他想停下自己的动作——他想阻止这场可怕的毛骨悚然的噩梦变成现实。只要那张脸还被遮挡着，他就不用面对眼前用鲜血和悲伤书写的真相。只要头盔还在，他就能相信他的太阳仍然在天上照耀着大地。

       然而在他阻止自己之前，他已经解开了被血浸透的皮带，把头盔扯了下来。精工打造的贵重制品掉在地上，发出砰的一声沉闷的声响，金色的鹿角在火焰下闪闪发亮。绑成马尾的炭黑色头发一缕缕地从丝带间飘落至前臂上，下颌、脖子和胸前都是血，在一度未被玷污的皮肤上流淌着。从左耳根到右耳根的细长致命伤口暗示着这是刺客所致，但骑士并没有看着伤口或血液。他唯一看到的，是盯着他的失去神采的双眸。那双眼睛曾是那么有活力，满载着自由，关怀，爱意和智慧。如今它们空洞无神，只有悲恸在死亡的薄雾背后徘徊着留下了些许痕迹。

       骑士用颤抖的双手慢慢梳理着他的国王的头发，每次轻抚时都时不时会被垂下的发丝缠住手指。他把掌心覆在棱角分明的下颌线上，拇指温柔地抚摸着皮肤。就在几小时之前，他们还在亲吻和爱抚，享受着这个亲昵的动作。如今这种爱恋才刚萌芽，就被以悲哀和失落为食的饥饿魔鬼所吞噬。

       朦胧中他意识到嘴里有血的味道。舌头开始流血了，因为他一直紧咬着它，但他竟然连刺痛的感觉也没有。他保持着那个姿势，仿佛那就是永恒。他完全无视了四周盯着他们的目光，又把尸体搂紧了一点，用颤抖的布满硬茧的手指爱抚着他立誓保护其生命的男人的脸颊。

       他不知道该有怎样的感受，他的感情像露珠一样，能察觉到它们从自己的指间溜走却无法挽留。他从未试过这样——从未经历过这样的死亡，更不用说会有必须面对这种死亡的想法了。年轻而无忧无虑的两人应该是无敌的，他们本应该一起统治世界……这教他如何面对这种打击？在这种情况下，有什么感情是该出现的吗？他能不能就这样沉浸在似乎征服了自己的舒适麻木感里？能不能像现在这样，手臂环着恋人的身体，任纠缠着手指的头发沾满从颈部的伤口涌出的鲜血，看它像盛夏的花朵一样怒放？能不能让疯子保持着短暂的平静？

       然而，他们的挚爱之情只是即将逝去的长夏的尾巴。凛冬将至，与之同行的是死亡与离别。

       突然有个声音传进了骑士的耳里，扰乱了他的思维，令他不得不把那些想法排出脑外。声音很低且犹豫地试探着，但骑士也明白这些对他而言没有什么意义的话的重要性。即便如此，他还是给自己留了一点时间，伸手把他的国王的眼睑扫下，阖上他的双眼，最后一次将湛蓝的眼眸隐藏在世界的背后。动作完成后，他终于从尸体上抬眼看向正在和他说话的人，但他发现自己似乎无法直视他人的脸，只能默默地盯着男人的肩膀。男人身着和他一样的彩虹条纹装饰着的彩色披风；他也是御林铁卫，是自己的兄弟，是立誓保护骑士怀里的逝者的男人。

       毫无预兆地，疯子短暂的平静被打破了，他从舒适的麻木感中被扇醒。强烈而灼热的愤怒支配了他所有的感官，像是一团在胸腔内熊熊燃烧的火焰，在他的心里撕裂出一个名为复仇的空洞，点燃他的四肢，将他的身体扯得七零八落。这一切都是为了让他尽情地释放悲痛，迫使自己及时重生。

* * *

 

XX

* * *

 

       静默修女站在遗体旁，她们细小柔弱却灵巧的手指拉扯着针线，缝合好沿着整个颈部曲线的裂缝。裂开的伤口逐渐闭合，带着死神印记的黯蓝色皮肤被缝合在里面，隐藏了逝者已离世的事实。

       他站在旁边，长发垂下遮挡住他的脸，熏香的浓烟掩盖了腐烂的臭味。他就站在那里彻夜守卫，等待着，注视着，即使是现在也在保护着那个人。

       他依然没有流泪。

* * *

 

XX

* * *

       太阳肆意地散发着热量，潮湿的空气迫使全副武装的男人停在半路，因为这浓厚的闷热感令人几乎无法迈出轻快的步伐。就连动物们也恹恹的，松鼠在树上一动不动，鸟儿在树叶的阴影下筑起了巢，相互鸣唱着不愿离开，除非它们能在弯弯曲曲流经大橡树的树干的溪水里沐浴。

       老橡树十分粗壮，向四面八方伸展开的枝条似乎有好几英里远，在矮树丛上投下令人不敢置信的巨大阴影，只有从叶子的缝隙中穿过来的阳光留下了点点光斑。在树干四周的领地被野花草占领之前，苔藓和蕨类已经抢先在这里生长了，并且一直延伸到树枝够不着的溪流处，四周都是刚刚绽放的蓝黄红粉紫的花朵。骑士回想起来，当他还是个年轻的侍从的时候，每次都忍不住摘下几朵。

       就这样站在那里的话，没人会感觉到凛冬将至。

       骑士不顾炎热，拔起树下曾经茂盛生长的花草，挖了一个深深的大坑。虽然在树荫下已经凉快许多，但汗滴还是从他的眉毛滑落至眼里，令他不得不频繁地停下动作以擦拭汗水。他早就把头发拨到了背后，但还是有几缕卷发掉回了前面，紧贴着光滑的前额。他知道见到他这副模样的人肯定会被惊吓到——像他这种地位的人看起来绝不该是现在这种样子，但他并不在意，因为没人会找到这里。这是属于 _那个人的_ 秘密场所，只有他们两人才能在此尽情享乐。他们曾经在这里随心所欲地做喜欢的事，而这里也会是那个人最终的栖身之地。没人会来打扰他，没人会问他任何事。他会孤独一人，却能安享宁静。

       骑士像是要透支自己的身体一样，不顾颤抖着隐隐作痛的手，一直专注着工作，一次也没有看向树下最阴凉的地方，被亚麻布紧紧包裹着的身体平躺在那块没有被挖掘出来的尘土污染的土地上。他从拂晓就开始挖坑了，而现在已是黄昏。太阳升起又落下，在远方的地平线上栖息着，为天空镀上粉色和淡蓝色。

       骑士终于歇息了片刻，倚着铲子的手柄，喘着粗气，用手背从额头抹掉更多的汗水的同时留下了点点泥泞，远远眺望着小溪。回忆不受控制地涌进了脑海，他极力想躲闪，因为他甚至不确定是否做好了心理准备。就是在这里附近，他们第二次接吻。或许是第三次，谁知道呢？那时的他还是个侍从，而他的国王还是个公爵。那是个颇为尴尬而笨拙的吻，因为他从未 _像那样_ 吻过别人，更别提对方也是个男孩。自己经验不足却还是忍不住要卖弄技术，结果差点儿撞歪了恋人的鼻子。想到这里，骑士不禁微微地笑了。

       等到他们稍微长大了，在这里做的事就不再那么……单纯。回忆里满是相互爱抚的双手和汗湿的皮肤，嬉笑声和喉咙深处的呻吟。骑士曾时不时地抱怨两人的身体被草地印上了奇怪的图案，看起来像是得了某种病一样。而现在，他只想再次抚摸着恋人的背脊，再次感受那些奇怪刻印的触感。

       短暂的幸福回忆被眼角余光扫视到的那具躯体打破了。他走过去，在被水打湿的身体旁边啜饮几口溪水，然后继续工作。大坑很快就挖好了，太阳也降落得更低。当淡蓝色天空的一半变成了漆黑的夜幕，清楚地描出日与夜的界线时，骑士埋葬了他的国王。

       他小心翼翼地尽可能轻柔地放置好尸体，用绣着腾跃雄鹿的金色大衣盖在上面，而在曾经是跳动的心脏的位置，他放上了一朵鲜红的玫瑰。

       接着他低垂着头站在原地，交叉着手指，任由蒸发的汗水为皮肤带来清凉。他只是垂眼凝视着放置在雄鹿上的玫瑰。两人将永远结合，没人会来打扰他们，也没人会来拆散他们。

       一直等到夕阳完全沉下，清冷的月光照亮小路的时候，他才有了其他动作。他捧起泥土温柔地盖在尸体上，然后拿起铲子填平这个坑。即使是在令人思绪万千的月光下，他也只是任由最简单的回忆在脑海里嬉戏，全神贯注在当前的任务上。

       他还是没有流泪。

* * *

 

XX

* * *

       无论悲伤的人们怎样希望世界停止运作，给他们时间接受这一切，世界都会无视悲痛的哭喊和祈祷的呼声，时间一如既往地流逝。

       人类的情感无法改变世界。日夜交替，四季更迭，即使是在物是人非的被称为家的地方也无法多作逗留。

       骑士几乎没有时间去回想那时的事，对不公平的狂暴和愤怒冲破了禁锢，占据着他的整个脑海，令他根本没意识到这是在伤害自己。他想相信自己已向那命运性的一夜妥协，但在内心深处，他知道这是个谎言。一切都是假的。这只是为了将他和他的家族从悲伤的重担中解救出来的幌子。他已无暇多考虑逝者；不是痛苦不是哀怨也不是切身的悲痛，只有复仇和正义才能赢得权力的游戏。因此骑士没有轻率地处理他的个人感情，当他对上父亲的目光时，他知道父亲一定也因儿子再次冷静下来而释然。两人死在他剑下的事也没有把他从那些想法中拉出来，他甚至开始怀疑自己的头脑是否清醒。只要有 _想伤害他人_ 的渴求，杀戮再简单不过。

       他可以被狂怒冲昏头脑，却不允许自己悲伤。现实对这么年轻的孩子而言太过震惊和残酷了。

       离他把国王埋葬在大橡树下后只过了一个星期，当他在庭院里练剑时，身体的一些部位仍会疼痛，掌心因握着铲子而起的水泡也破裂了。有消息说为了兰尼斯特和提利尔两家的联姻，君临的人会过来和他们会面。骑士知道，不久之后他们就会来找他了。是这个年轻人最终说服年轻的公爵娶妻并把伉俪送上国王和王后之位，这在圈内已是众人皆知。是他的介入为那个男人赢得了王冠，也是他的介入令自己失去了他……

       骑士猛然加大攻击的力量，向下用力一刺，随着清脆的击剑声撕开了对手的防御，对方在湿滑的草地滑倒，跌坐在地上，发出痛苦的咕哝。骑士回过神来，伸手拉对方起身，在确认对方的手臂没有受伤前不得不接受对方的言语攻击。

       他的怒气再一次上涌，这令他开始慌乱，因为他太容易大吼大叫和打斗，却很难展露笑颜去爱人。他就像是失去了太阳的花朵，寻找不到自己的方向。

       他归还了练习用的剑，找了个借口离开练武场，整理好仪容，然后去找他的妹妹。他很快就找到了她。她在花园里坐着，和侍女们一起开心地笑着。欢笑对她而言永远是那么简单。她发现骑士向她走来，便和侍女们耳语了几句，她们立刻起身离开了，经过骑士身边时展露出友好的笑容。当那里只剩下偶尔巡逻经过的守卫和好奇的松鼠时，哥哥在妹妹身旁坐下，勉强挤出一个笑容。

       但他的眼神出卖了他。

       “你累了。”她说，在稚嫩的脸上皱起眉头。

       他承认了，但告诉她不必担心，只是温柔地梳理着她的长发，手落在了放着垫子的长椅上。她握住他的手，轻柔地摩挲着掌心。当她留意到布满手掌的硬茧时，他快速地缩回了手。

       她再次皱眉，随即叹气。“亲爱的哥哥，你在逃避着什么。请告诉我吧。”

       他又一次想把手收回来。她不应该因自己内心的骚动而困扰。一个人该怎样告诉他最重视的朋友和妹妹，说害怕自己变成一个对血的渴望越来越怪异的怪物？他想告诉她，说他害怕自己即将变成的模样——那天夜里自己的模样，但他只是问她对再婚有什么想法。

       她笑了，带着明显的苦涩。她也知道这是她的责任，她和别人一样清楚自己在这场势力的投标中的立场。自从他们的哥哥变成了跛子以来一直是这样，因为只有她的血可以孕育出健康的下一代。然后在说出嫁入兰尼斯特家的想法时她哭了，没有哭得很厉害，只是流下了几滴眼泪。

       骑士突然很妒忌他的妹妹，因为她可以流泪，而他的泪水只能锁在心里。

* * *

 

XX

* * *

       内心的创伤开始愈合，曾经的愤怒和狂躁慢慢消失了，只留下了麻木感。又一个星期过去后，君临的大人来到这里商讨婚礼和钱的事。骑士出席了会议以表忠心，但无视那些了解太多事的人心照不宣的目光。他尽了该尽的职责，像从小被教育的那样，成为了能保护妹妹的哥哥和孝顺的儿子。他唯一的个人请求是希望加入御林铁卫，想留在妹妹身边，从那头肆意越权并把獠牙插在旁边稍不顺从的人身上的幼狮嘴里保护她。

       他的妹妹永远也不会屈服于在红堡大厅间踱步的怪物，因此骑士不会袖手旁观看着她被杀害。他会成为御林铁卫的，但前提是那是他所愿意保护的王后。

       当会议结束双方定下契约后，太阳已经下山了，黑夜夺得了统治权。他再次去找妹妹，这次她一个人在睡房里梳理着头发。佣人们进进出出忙碌着，很明显是在做沐浴后的收拾。她看见他的时候微微一笑，但眼角的细纹写着忧虑。她很年轻，但她也在长大，在成长为一个坚强而聪慧的女人。

       “会议结束了吗？”骑士点点头，坐在她的床沿等待她梳理好头发。就如他会梳理自己的母马雪白的毛发以帮助清理思绪一样，他的妹妹则会梳头。他看着她把梳子放在身前的桌子上，在起身准备离开之前坐在他身旁，盯着墙壁。“父亲也同意了你的请求了吗？”

       “是的。”他说，为了她而微笑着。他知道她有多不安——不聆听那个小男孩国王所说的故事绝非易事，但骑士会留在她身边的，就算他没有留在……不。

       “你还好吧？”她把手搭在他肩膀上，力道很小却给人强大的感觉。他点点头，但她却眯起眼，很明显对他的回避感到不满。一会儿过后她收回了手。“你会保护我的，对不对？当然，那是为了确保在我扇他脑袋一掌之前不发生任何意外。”

       听到妹妹威胁即将成为她的国王的男人，他轻轻地笑了，但想到那些话的时候表情立刻阴郁下来。承诺了不代表一定能在现实中兑现。“我以生命起誓，我会保护你的，我亲爱的妹妹。”和几个月前他对他的国王承诺时一样，诺言很容易就说出口了，带着同样的坚定。他违背誓言的现实开始渗入肌肤，令他感觉有点恶心。“我该走了。”他匆匆说道，突然迫切地想逃离。

       可她不让他离开，用力拉着他的手臂让他坐下来。“告诉我你在想什么。”她大大的双眼，紧闭的嘴唇，披散在背后的头发，令她看起来简直是完美的女掌权人……但她也是他的妹妹，是无论做什么其中必然会有为家族而做的事的女人。她依赖他的保护，而他能做的就是不告诉她自己的想法和担忧。“告诉我。”她重复着，这一次的语气更为轻柔。

       突然他发现消失了一段时间的感觉卷土重来了，但又恰好被压抑住，而自己正在吐露着内心的想法。“我害怕我会和辜负他一样辜负你。”

       “你绝对不会辜负我的，你也没有辜负他。我们都相信你，而你也没有令我们失望，亲爱的哥哥。”他不相信她的话。

       “如果我像平时那样留在他身边这一切就不会发生了。如果我履行了自己的责任我就可以救他了。”够了——这一点也不好受。他的声音在颤抖着，他的视野一片模糊，他不想这么做；和找回他的人性相比，对失去人性的恐惧是那么的苍白。他不想面对它——现在还不想。

       但是时候了。

       “你已经尽力了，你支持一切他做的事——不要为了你无法控制的事情而责怪自己。世界上有太多事可以让你毁灭自己，但不要让它成为那一件。”

       他想否认，他想说她错了，但他知道她是对的。在内心深处他知道自己无能为力，因为那是影子——他们说刺客是可以切断钢铁的黑影，那不是人类能做到的，但他就是不听。他的国王被那些立誓保护他的人杀害了。他的国王已经……他的 _恋人_ 已经……

       “我本来可以救他的，我本来可以阻止他被——”他说不下去了。他无法说出那些话。他被卷到海里，唯一让他漂在水上的是一片浮木。如果他就此放手，就不会有扭转的余地了。然而他妹妹的手也在那里，想让他放手好把木头偷走。放开这一切吧。

       “说吧，把它说出来。”她紧紧地抓着他，催促着，眼里满是泪水，“只有大声承认它你才可以接受它然后继续前进。不要再折磨自己了。说出来，让一切都结束吧。悲伤并不可耻。”

       所以骑士最终还是照做了。那些他一直不允许自己说出来的词语从双唇间溢出，像是轻柔的细语，却还是那么直白而坚定。

       “蓝礼 _死了_ 。”

       洛拉斯·提利尔的泪水夺眶而出。


End file.
